


Your Timing Could Be Better

by yvnwhore



Series: Agere fics [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, caregiver!yunho, little!Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: It's always at the worst times that Hongjoong slips into baby space.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong
Series: Agere fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630093
Kudos: 91





	Your Timing Could Be Better

  
Hongjoong had been at the studio for a while. He was exhausted and ready to pass out when he wrapped up for the night. Hongjoong yawned, stretching his arms back as he leaned on his chair. The room was dark, only lit by the computer screen, which didn't help his fatigue.

He felt lazy, but he knew he couldn't sleep in the studio tonight and so he stood up with a sigh. As he gathered his things, he felt a familiar cloudiness in his brain. _You're kidding_. He thought to himself. He could feel himself regressing. He let out a whine and huffed as he left the studio, a bit annoyed by his headspace creeping up on him.

All he had to do was stay big enough to get home. So he did, making his way to the dorms in the dark. He didn't quite like the dark when he was regressed, but he knew he'd be stuck in the dark if he didn't get home soon. So, Hongjoong put on his big boy facade and kept walking, thinking about how nice it was gonna be to get into bed when he got home.

He got home quickly and struggled to unlock the door with his keys, his fingers a bit shaky. He could feel himself slipping further, going from twenty one, to eight, straight down to three, in a matter of seconds. He sighed when he finally got in, closing the door and locking it behind him before kicking off his shoes. He pouted as his knees felt a bit weak and his head felt fluffy.

"Wan' papa." He huffed quietly. He didn't want to wake anyone up, but he wanted his papa so bad. The dorms were clouded in darkness, making Hongjoong feel suffocated. He slowly walked around in the darkness, looking for somewhere to sit down so he could get himself together. He gasped when his hands touched the side of the couch in their living room. Hongjoong hadn't even noticed he'd made his way to the living room. It was so dark.

He felt his way around the couch and sat down, finding one of the pillows and holding it to his chest. He sniffed as tears came to his eyes. Everyone was asleep, he had to be quiet enough not to wake them up. He knew that no one would be angry had he woken them up in this state, however he always felt guilty when he saw their tired, pitiful eyes when they woke up to find Hongjoong regressed.

They worked so hard and they needed a lot of sleep, so Hongjoong would feel bad interrupting it. He thought of this and began to cry, tears sliding down his cheek at a rapid pace. Crying always made him feel worse, his breath hitching and heaving and his body shaking while he tried to calm himself down. He looked around him, seeing only darkness, which made him cry even more.

It was hard to breathe and he held the pillow so tightly that his hands hurt. He shook like a leaf in the autumn breeze, desperately trying to be quiet and get a hold of himself.

That's when someone woke up. Woken up by the need to use the bathroom, he trudged his way through the halls. It was dark and his ears rang from standing up too fast, preventing him from hearing the regressor crying in the other room. He went to the washroom and washed his hands, the cold water from the tap waking him up a bit.

Suddenly he could hear the sobs. He furrowed his eyebrows and left the bathroom light on as he walked out. He followed the cries and gasps and found his way to the living room. Turning on the light, he spotted Hongjoong, curled up in a ball on the couch, sobbing and shaking, babbling to himself. His eyes widened and he quickly made his way over.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Yunho's voice ran out. Hongjoong flinched and looked up, picking his head up and looking at Yunho with puffy, red eyes. Yunho's brows furrowed in sympathy as he looked down at the regressor.

"Papa..." Was all Hongjoong could choke out. Yunho pulled Hongjoong into his arms, holding him closely.

"Don't worry, baby boy, papa's here." He said softly. Hongjoong let out a choked sob and babbled against Yunho's chest. "What are you doing out here so late?" Hongjoong sniffed and tried to compose himself so he could speak.

"S-st... J-Joongie wa-wa..." He cried even more as he got frustrated, too far into headspace to speak any coherent words. Yunho hummed and rubbed Hongjoong's back as the regressor hiccuped and cried.

"Did you just get home, pumpkin?" Yunho asked. Hongjoong nodded. "And you got lost in the dark?" He nodded again. "Oh, my poor little prince." Yunho cooed, kissing the top of Hongjoong's head. "You're so brave for getting home by yourself, you know that?" Yunho said. Hongjoong let out a whine.

"M' bwave?" He asked quietly, looking up at Yunho with wide, glossy eyes and a pout on his lips. Yunho smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my baby boy is so super brave." Yunho praised. Hongjoong giggled and sniffed, wiping his tears with balled up fists. "Papa's good, little, brave prince." Yunho whispered, brushing Hongjoong's hair back. Hongjoong's eyes felt heavy and they fluttered, struggling to look at Yunho. "Are you sleepy my love?" Yunho asked. Hongjoong nodded. "Then let's get you into bed, shall we?" Yunho said, picking Hongjoong up and cradling him. "Do you wanna sleep in your bed or papa's bed tonight?" Yunho asked. Hongjoong let out a sigh and furrowed his eyebrows. He pointed to himself. "Your bed?" He nodded.

"Bu..." He started to speak. He pointed at Yunho and then pointed at himself. Yunho was confused. "Papa, wif Joongie." He said quietly.

"Oh, you want papa to stay with you tonight?" Yunho asked. Hongjoong nodded as Yunho carried him into his bedroom. "Alright, darling, papa will stay here with you." He sat Hongjoong down on his bed and then looked through his dresser, finding Hongjoong's onesie. He helped Hongjoong into his clothes and then looked for his paci. He found it and slipped it between his little's lips. "Does my prince want some warm milk before bed?"

"Uh-uh, jus' sweep." Hongjoong said in a quiet voice. Yunho nodded and hummed, throwing his arms around Hongjoong and laying down next to him. Hongjoong cuddled up into his chest, babbling to himself in peace while Yunho dragged his fingers across his back.

"Goodnight, baby boy. Papa loves you lots." Yunho whispered.


End file.
